


It's Elementary

by andchaos



Series: Destiel Oneshots (for a series of tumblr prompts) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy fourth graders who just want to exchange Valentine's Day cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Elementary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castiel and Dean are in elementary school and they each bring in valentines for the whole class - but Castiel makes sure the valentine he gives to Dean is extra special.

 

          “Who’s that for?”

          “Shut up, Anna,” said Castiel, blushing. “Miss Barnes told us to bring cards for the whole class.”

          “Yeah, but mine doesn’t have glitter and ribbons on it,” Anna pointed out, brandishing the card Castiel had put in her Valentine box. “Is it for your secret crush?”

          “Shut up,” he repeated, clutching his project closer to his chest to hide it from her view.  She rolled her eyes and went back to her own card, which she was doodling a poem on to give to her boyfriend. Everyone kept teasing her about him, because the pair of them had been seen holding hands on the way to kickball yesterday, but she didn’t seem to care.

          They both finished up just as a large group of boys walked in, rowdy and incorrigible. Blushing, Castiel shoved his now-completed card into his desk, but Anna didn’t tease him because she didn’t notice. Instead, she bounced to her feet and skipped over to the loud mob, disappearing within; her boyfriend ran with this particular crowd. Anna loved the bad boy type, and Castiel was sure he had _never_ seen any of these guys help clean up after recess.

          But they weren’t all bad. One of them detached himself from the center of the group and—to Castiel’s gratified surprise—hurried over to his desk.

          “Heya, Cas,” he said, apparently failing to notice his wide-eyed stare.

          “Hi, Dean,” he returned shyly, hands curling in his khakis. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

          “Happy Valentine’s Day. I made you this,” he said quickly, shoving a piece of paper into his hands before turning and running back to his friends without another word.

          Castiel pulled the pink construction paper toward himself and read it over. It consisted of nothing but a pretty crappy poem in poor handwriting, but it was signed _Love, Dean_ so he clutched it to his chest and smiled.

          Anna squeezed her way out of the group of boys, a stuffed bear tucked under her arm. He tried to shove the card out of sight before she could see, but she grabbed at it before he could, sitting down with her back facing him as he tried desperately to get it back.

          _“Anna!”_ he groaned, scratching at her arms while she bent over, finishing reading. “Give it!”

          She ignored him until she was done. He sat back heavily in his chair when she straightened, sliding the card back to him and giggling.

          “He _likes_ you!” she crowed, setting her bear on the desk in front of her. “Oh my god, this is so great! You like him, don’t you? He’s the one you made the fancy card for, right?”

          “I hate you,” he pouted, turning away.

          “When are you gonna give it to him?”

          “Shut up!”

          “Aw, come on, Cassy! Don’t frown, it makes your eyes all sad, and they’re as _pretty as the water that sea turtles swim in_ ,” she recited, still giggling.

          He didn’t answer, crossing his arms as a blush crept up his face. Luckily, class started a few minutes later, and even though she kept laughing every now and again, she at least had to stop talking.

          When class broke for recess, Castiel was prepared to deal with an onslaught of new teasing, but she ran off to talk with her boyfriend. Castiel sighed and started to slowly gather his things.

          “Hey, Cas,” someone said, and he looked up; it was Dean, coming shyly back over to his desk, hands shoved in his pockets. No one else was around, save for Miss Barnes, who was watching them from the doorway with a small smile playing around her lips. “Didja like the card?”

          “Yes,” he said. His legs felt a little tingly. “Thank you. I made you one, too.”

          “Oh,” he said, a mix of surprise and relief on his face. “Awesome! I was starting to think you’d—I mean, everyone else got one.”

          “I made yours special,” he admitted, unable to meet his eyes as he basically threw the card at him.

          Castiel peeked at him while he read it with his lips slightly parted, mouthing along with the words. He looked up when he was done, and when he grinned, Castiel’s anxiety immediately melted away.

          “D’you wanna come eat snack with me?” asked Dean, still holding onto the card. “My mom packed me Gushers.”

           Castiel nodded shakily, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and following him out to the playground. He didn’t notice Miss Barnes laughing as she shut the classroom door behind them.


End file.
